With Love, Yeah Right
by Alice Strife
Summary: Kagami's gay... he can't see it. He saw it though... he can't believe it. He saw it though... his eyes were playing tricks on him. HE SAW IT THOUGH! Kuroko shook his head and ran a hand down his face. He didn't know what was worse, finding his best friend screwing some guy, or actually getting turned on by seeing his best friend screw another guy. Yaoi. Kuroko and Kagami for life!
1. Chapter 1

_Second smut I've written, hopefully as good as the first one. I love Kuroko no Basuke everyone! It's so good! Here's a little story I wrote, around 21,000 words. Probably a few chapters long, maybe five or six. Smut starts next chapter, until then enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>With Love, Yeah Right<em>

_Chapter 1_

* * *

><p>The smell of sweat mixed with the unforgettable stench of sex filled the small room. The only noises that could be heard was their panting and the occasional moans coming from one person. Light was barely falling into the room, the windows covered by curtains while the lights were turned off. The nurse was getting her lunch, they had ten minutes. He only needed five.<p>

"S-slo-ow down Ka-Kagami!"

Kagami didn't listen, he didn't care. Matter of fact he picked up the pace as he felt himself coming close. Just a few more strokes, just a few more. He exploded and that momentary release vanished. With a look of disgust he pulled himself out and discarded the condom, putting his clothes back on.

"You're cruel Kagami, I hope you know that."

Kagami snorted, "If you don't like it you don't have to come."

"We both know I can't resist." He pouted.

"Your problem, not mine. See yeah."

Kagami grabbed his bag and left the nurse's office, heading towards the boy's restroom. He washed his face off real quick and looked in the mirror, seeing piercing red eyes staring directly back at him. It was never enough. They could never satisfy him fully, not one has even come close to.

Without a second glance at himself, Kagami left the restroom and started heading towards the food truck. After all, having sex always made him hungry afterwards.

* * *

><p>The team all stopped at the sound of the whistle. Riko looked over her clipboard as she addressed her teammates.<p>

"Alright, that's all for today. Remember to be here bright and early though tomorrow, the last one who appears has double the training!" Riko announced.

The sounds of disagreements filled the gymnasium, which Riko silenced immediately by saying.

"Do you want to make it triple?"

Kagami quickly changed back into his uniform, feeling an itch that he couldn't scratch growing on him. Practice was a good way of forgetting about it, he was only delaying the uncomfortable feeling though. He grabbed his school bag along with his gym bag, planning on washing his clothes later on tonight, and headed towards the door calling good-bye's over his shoulder.

He didn't see his shadow as he ran dead straight into him while leaving the room. Kuroko started falling, Kagami quickly reached his hand out through and grabbed his shoulder, yanking him back up straight.

"I would thank you, you were the reason I started falling though." Kuroko told him in his calming voice.

"What the hell Kuroko?! I thought I told you to stop sneaking up on me!" Kagami yelled.

"It's not my fault if you don't notice me. I was the one who held the door open to walk in."

Kagami made a face and rolled his eyes, scratching the back of his head. "Whatever, maybe we should start putting a bell on you so I can stop running over you."

Kagami walked right passed him and Kuroko turned around, "Kagami? Maji Burger today?"

"Not today, I have some things to do. See you tomorrow though." Kagami called as he left.

Kuroko nodded, though he didn't see it, and walked into the locker room. He dressed himself back in his uniform and said goodbye to his teammates, making the walk home by himself today. This was a normal thing, sometimes Kagami wouldn't always walk home with Kuroko. It has been happening more frequently though, nearly three times a week instead of one and the rare two. Kuroko wondered if Kagami was in some sort of trouble or something.

Kagami could handle himself though. Kuroko was probably worrying over nothing. Relaxing now that he figured out the answer to Kagami's dilemma, Kuroko made a quick stop at the pet store to pick up some food for Tetsuya #2 before heading on home.

* * *

><p>"Kagami, do you wa-"<p>

"Restroom." Kagami interrupted nearly running outside of the classroom.

Kuroko blinked as he watched him go. At the speed he went, if Kuroko wasn't sitting in front of him then he wouldn't have even noticed him gone. Kuroko stood up and gathered his things, planning to buy some bread before he met up with everyone on the rooftop. He was going to invite Kagami, since he always goes to the food truck, but it seems when you got to go you got to go.

It barely took five minutes as Kuroko slipped through the grounds thanks to his special ability and only three more as he made his way to the rooftop. Everyone was there waiting for him except Kagami, which didn't really make sense. It didn't take that long to use the restroom unless he was going... okay so it made a little sense. If he only did a #1 though, did he head over to the food truck? No, Kuroko would have passed him up.

"Hey Kuroko, where's Kagami?" Furihata asked.

Kuroko shrugged lightly, "He told me he was using the restroom."

"Oh, he must be buying food now then. So guys, I've been practicing this really cool move lately! I call it the-"

Kuroko munched on his food, his mind both wandering and trying to listen to Furihata's story. His light has been acting really weird lately, and thinking about it Kagami has always acted this weird. It's just never shown so much until now. Kagami came running in five minutes before lunch was over, carrying of bag of special breads. He quickly stuffed them all in his mouth as he tried to join whatever conversation they were having until the bell rang.

While their friends all started heading down, Kuroko stayed behind a bit waiting for Kagami. He stared at him with blank eyes and cleared his throat. Kagami looked up with a hum and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Kuroko?" He asked standing up.

"Has something been bothering you lately?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami dusted himself off, "nope."

"You've just been... disappearing a lot and acting... strange."

Kagami froze up a bit, he patted himself off though.

"It's nothing Kuroko."

"If you say so." Kuroko shrugged.

He started walking back to class with Kagami at his side, though he forget he existed for a second.

"If you need anything to talk about, I'm here."

Kagami nodded his head and grunted. What he was going through wasn't something that could be discussed, ever. If anything Kagami just wanted to bury it and never speak of it again. It felt... relieving though that Kuroko was worrying over him. He needed to do a better job at hiding it. The urge was getting way out of hands, something needed to be done about it.

* * *

><p>"Kuroko! Where's Kagami?!" Riko yelled at the top of her voice.<p>

Kuroko felt a shiver run through his being as he slowly turned around, seeing demons flying all around her. He was afraid to speak because he knew his answer would unleash those demons on him. He gulped and tried to use his lack of presence to sneak away, Riko followed him with red eyes though.

"Ku-ro-ko."

"I-I don't know." Kuroko answered shivering.

"Well why don't you go find out? And know if you don't come back with him, you're getting triple practice for the rest of the school year."

Kuroko didn't need to be told twice as he dropped the ball and high tailed it out of there. Where in the world was Kagami and why was he being blamed for his disappearance? Kagami told him to go on ahead when class ended, he expected for him to be right behind. Kuroko sighed as he checked the classroom first then checked the boys restroom on that floor. He didn't spot red hair anywhere.

He obviously couldn't go back to practice without him... if he didn't go back to practice though who knows what Riko would do... it couldn't have been worse than triple practice... it could actually. With a sigh Kuroko started reading back to the gymnasium, passing by the nurse's office on the way there.

"K-Kagami!"

Kuroko froze. He blinked and turned back around, slowly walking back to where he heard the noise. There was something coming from the nurse's office, that wasn't supposed to be right though. The office was closed after 4 and it was after 4 now. Kuroko reached out and grabbed the handle... it was open. Kuroko walked inside quietly and looked around for Kagami. Instead, he heard some rather... intimate noises.

He turned right back around, planning to leave these people to themselves in private, but something stopped him.

"Ka-Kagami!"

He froze and turned back around real quick, walking deeper into the room. In the back there were two silhouettes and Kuroko walked over, slowly moving the curtain. What he saw would be engraved in his mind forever. His eyes were permanently burned. Nothing would ever make him forget the sight he saw, his best friend Kagami, sweating, screwing the brains out of someone Kuroko didn't know because his face was against the bed. That's right, Kuroko saw enough. He was a man. That was a man. Kagami was presently having intercourse with a man.

Kuroko was paralyzed. He should have left, he should have high tailed it out of there, he was frozen solid in shock though. It was the first time Kuroko showed emotion that didn't disappear after a few seconds. His eyes were wide, his mouth dropped, a blush rising on his cheeks. He watched as Kagami grunted out in release. He started panting as his partner collapsed on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was that moment when Kagami turned his head, spotting his shadow.

His shadow ran. Kagami blinked, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He let it sink in.

...

...

"KUROKO!"

Kuroko flinched and started running even faster. Kagami ran right after him after he got his clothes on, a man on a mission. He looked like a tiger chasing after his prey as he ran after Kuroko. Finally spotting him, he grabbed Kuroko's shoulder and slammed him against the lockers. Kuroko gasped and kept his eyes on the ground.

"Hey... Kagami." He said calmly.

"What did you see Kuroko?"

Kuroko gulped, "I don't know what your talking abo-" He flinched as Kagami squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't. Lie. To me."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, being g-"

"IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE I'M GOING TO KNOCK YOUR BLOCK OFF!"

Kuroko flinched and looked up Kagami, seeing fire in his eyes. For the first time in his life, he was scared of the man. He wouldn't have been surprised at all if Kagami suddenly grew horns and started breathing fire.

"You're going to forget about what you saw, okay Kuroko?" Kagami told him calmly.

"I don't think that's possible." Kuroko answered truthfully.

"Well then this is going to go to your grave."

Kuroko could do that, he started nodding his head. Kagami took a deep breath and sighed out, releasing his hold on Kuroko.

"What were you doing there?"

"Riko wanted me to come find you, I heard the... moans."

Kagami scratched the back of his head, "you don't know anything so don't judge me."

"I'm not. Never would I Kagami, we're friends."

Kagami took this as a well enough answer to leave things at that. He turned around and started walking down the hall, leaving Kuroko behind him in the dust. Kuroko blinked, wondering if he should ask if he was heading towards practice. Now... didn't seem like a good time too. Kuroko went another way towards the gym, not even scared of Riko when he reported back he was unable to find Kagami. Riko would have ripped him a new one... she saw emotion on Kuroko's face.

"I... I need to go home." He told her.

Riko blinked, "o-okay?" She said as he walked passed her.

She looked over at Hyugga and everyone and motioned to Kuroko, all of them were just as confused as her though and shrugged. Kuroko changed out of his gym clothes and laced up his shoes, seeing Kagami naked in the back of his mind. He walked out of the school gate and down the road home, hearing Kagami's grunt in his ears. He unlocked his door and walked in, taking off his shoes and throwing his bag on the floor before passing out on the couch. When he closed his eyes he saw Kagami's face as he looked up at the seeing, a face of pure bliss as his eyes closed from release with his jaw slacked. Kuroko felt a shiver run down his entire being and leaned straight up.

"Right." He nodded before busying himself.

Kagami, Kagami, Kagami liked other men. Kuroko didn't mind, that didn't change who his best friend was, but Kagami seemed determined to keep his love/sexual life a secret. It was no right of Kuroko to start spreading the news, not that he would. He at least... wanted some answers though. They were best friends, light and shadow, and yet Kuroko had no idea that his light played for the other team and well... had a boyfriend. Maybe... maybe Kagami just didn't think that highly of Kuroko... or maybe he was scared of how Kuroko might act.

He did act rather positively if Kuroko didn't mind telling himself. He just stood there, frozen. He didn't scream or yell, say ew in disgust or anything like that. Surely Kagami would talk about it with him tomorrow now that he found out, and Kuroko would give him his full support. That night, Kuroko had some rather... intimate dreams himself. He woke up in a sheer sweat and started panting, looking around his room. No one was with him, he was along. With a sigh Kuroko stood up and headed to the showers to have a very, very cold shower.

* * *

><p>"BAKAGAMI! YOU BETTER HAVE SOME GOOD EXCUSE FOR MISSING PRACTICE YESTERDAY!"<p>

"My father called me and told me he was in town for the night, wanted to see me. It was a last minute thing though so I didn't have time to tell you, sorry."

Riko blinked... damn. That was a pretty good excuse. Kuroko missed the pass he was trying to make and shot the ball against the wall. People turned, especially Kagami who gave him a look, and Kuroko mumbled an apology as he went to retrieve it. Obviously a lie, it wasn't his place though. Kagami would tell him on his own. Morning practice wasn't that bad seeing as how Riko forgot about his punishment. Class was alright as well, Kagami acted normal enough. The first break he 'vanished' and Kuroko wondered what he was really doing, picturing that scene again. He slammed his head on the table and kept it there until Kagami came back.

Lunch was the fateful hour. Kagami stood up and told Kuroko to hurry it up. He followed after as they headed towards the food truck, buying their lunch before heading towards the rooftop. Kagami started eating his bread early while Kuroko, Kuroko gulped.

"So."

"Not going to talk about it."

Kuroko nodded.

...

...

"So-"

"Kuroko!"

"I was just going to ask the real reason you missed practice, or did your father really visit?"

Kagami sighed out as he took a bite out of his sandwich, "needed time to myself."

Kuroko nodded again. At lunch there was a silence between them and during practice, even though Kuroko always passed him the same passes, their rhythm was off. Riko tapped her foot irritated as she watched this unfold, blowing her whistle when she had enough.

"Bakagami! What the hell did you do now?!"

"What are you talking about?! I'm practicing like always!"

"And yet your teamwork with Kuroko sucks! So whatever you must have done to him, you two better quickly make up before I bench the both of you next game!"

"That's unfair! Why am I immediately to blame?! This could be Kuroko's fault!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Kuroko, who looked innocently as ever back at them.

"Of course he wouldn't be at fault!"

"Actually captain it is, I'm just having an off day." Kuroko said.

Riko blinked and walked over to him, "an off day?"

Kuroko nodded, "I'll be better tomorrow."

Riko took a breath and nodded, "that's all for today everyone! Kagami stay behind, I want twenty three pointer shots before you leave. That's all."

Kagami growled in frustration and threw the ball, it hitting the rim and bouncing right back to him. Kuroko felt bad, this really was his fault. By the time Kagami made all of his shots it was getting really late. He slung his bag on and walked outside of the gym, locking up and passing his shadow completely oblivious.

"Kagami."

"AH!" Kagami yelled jumping back.

Kuroko bowed and apologized.

"I swear to god Kuroko, one more time and I'm buying that bell."

"Sorry, I didn't, I wasn't trying to get you in trouble. I just.. I don't know... I'm freaking out is what you could say in simpler terms."

Kagami started glaring at Kuroko, "bury it."

"I don't think this is the kind of thing that can go away unless talked to. Do you not think of me as a well enough friend that you had to keep it a secret? Or were you just ashamed? Or-"

Kuroko's heart started racing as Kagami's hand shot out and covered his mouth. His eyes held fire in them as he glared, trying to light Kuroko in flames right then and there.

"Say another word and I'll kill you."

Kagami saw the fear reflected in his eyes and got ahold on himself. He let Kuroko go and took a calming breath, turning away.

"It was just none of your business Kuroko."

"I don't care if your gay Kagami, that doesn't change any-"

"I AM NOT FAG!"

Kuroko blinked, "I didn't call you one."

"Well gay and fag are essentially thing the same thing right?! And I am not either of them!"

Oh. So he was denying who he was. Kuroko blinked, probably about to get himself killed. He wanted to help Kagami though and this might do it... Kuroko should have listened to the word might.

"How does your boyfriend feel about denying his existence?"

Instead of a hit, Kuroko got laughter. Dark, husky laughter as Kagami laughed into the sky.

"Boyfriend?! HAHAHAHA, that guy the other day was nothing more than a pastime. I don't have a boyfriend."

"So then, you're a player?" Kuroko asked tilting his head.

Kagami sighed out drastically and turned to face Kuroko, "Listen. You might not have matured yet, because your voice is still as high as a little girl's and your muscles... you have none. But men, like me, get certain... urges that they need to release. Man, woman, it doesn't matter. As long as I get my urges out that's all I care about, though with a man they can keep my urges secret while with women, they go blabbing all over the place."

Kuroko nodded, sort of understanding, but still jabbed Kagami in the rib.

"OW!"

"I have matured, and I don't have a little girl's voice." Kuroko told him.

"Then you can understand my problem. Lately these urges have been out of control which are the reasons I've been disappearing so frequently. I'm getting them back in control though so you don't have to worry about it anymore. Understood?"

Kuroko nodded his head, "I understand. That's all I wanted to know."

"So everything is fine and dandy between us again?"

"Yes."

"Phew, alright then. Come on, I'll buy you a shake at Maji Burger."

"Trying to buy my secrecy? Huh Kagami?"

"YOU!"

Kuroko flashed him a rare smile that made Kagami forget about his anger. He glared and followed after his shadow, finding himself wanting a relief from his urges. This was his moment with Kuroko though and he was trying to put a handle on them. Kagami would wait until tomorrow... or at least the hour and a half he was going to spend with Kuroko.


	2. Chapter 2

_New chapter, enjoy it._

* * *

><p><em>With Love, Yeah Right<em>

_Chapter 2_

* * *

><p><em>Kuroko shivered as he felt a tongue lick the nape of his neck. His pants were heavy, his eyes droopy as he reached up and curled his fingers in his hair.<em>

_"Ku-ro-ko." The voice taunted._

_Kuroko let out a long moan as the tongue darted up again, this time licking his chest and making it's way lower. He gasped and opened his icy blue eyes, spotting the assailant making these feelings come out. Red eyes met blue. A devilish smile appeared, those canine teeth showing as he licked his lips._

_"Kuroko."_

Kuroko woke up in a fit of sweat again. His heartbeat was irregular, along with his breathing as he held the blanket close to him and looked around. It was just a dream, it was just a dream, but what a dream that was! Kuroko groaned as he fell back against his pillow, trying to image how the end of that dream would happen. Tetsuya's barking kept him awake though so he got up out of his bed and started the day.

All throughout training his mind raced about Kagami, it didn't interfere at all though. Team Seirin was back on track, Riko nodded with acceptance. After school life went on like every other day, today though... something peculiar happened in the back of class while their history teacher started sprouting nonsense. Kagami blinked his eyes as he heard a grunt. He place a finger in his hear digging out whatever earwax was stuck in there and shook his head. When a moan followed right after, Kagami turned around.

Kuroko was passed out on his desk, his face red in dreamland. Kagami blinked, his eyes narrowing a bit, and he saw as Kuroko moaned again. He felt his member twitch as a reaction and quickly turned back around, shoving his book off the desk. Kuroko woke up in surprise and Kagami was lectured, it was worth it though. Right when the lunch bell rang Kagami tried to take up, Kuroko grabbed him though.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

Kuroko blinked, "I need to talk to you."

"Well make it quick!" He snapped walking outside of the classroom.

Kuroko followed after, putting two and two together.

"Urges?" He asked.

Kagami made a face, didn't he decide to be honest with him? He already knew the truth.

"Yeah."

"I'll make it quick then, yesterday you told me a secret you obviously didn't want anyone to know so I see it only fair if I tell you a secret of my own. So you'll have something over me and if I ever tell, which I swear to God I won't, then you can spread my secret."

"Kuroko, I trust you. This is ridiculous, can I go-"

"I'm gay."

Kagami blinked as he stared down at the younger man.

"And yes, gay and fag do have a difference. Gay is the nicer way to call people like me while fag is an insult."

Kagami... Kagami was repulsed. He took a step away from Kuroko, his eyes narrowed as he stared at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I figured it out in middle school when Daiki confessed to me. We had a falling out with GoM, but that hasn't changed who I am. It's not like I'm ashamed or trying to hide it, just that how many gay basketball players are there in the world? People wouldn't understand, not yet, so there you have it. My secret."

It was a relief to finally tell someone, although he always had Daiki to talk to. Kagami, Kagami didn't know how to make heads or tails of things. He hated gay people, hated with a passion, but this was Kuroko. Instead he accepted the secret, nodded his head, and left to blow off all this steam on someone else. Kuroko watched him leave with a heavy heart, feeing this pain in his chest. He was strong on the outside and gave away nothing while he continued the rest of the day.

Kagami avoided him like the plague the rest of the day and somehow during practice, which was an amazing thing to get away with without Riko noticing. He was left alone on the walk home, Kagami being nowhere in sight. He wondered if he as out having intercourse with someone? Was it the man he saw last time? Or was it perhaps someone different? Kagami didn't seem to deny the player insult. Kuroko stopped walking and looked up at the sky.

He felt empty, just like the sky when he didn't notice any clouds. The weekend gave him time, space to think about things. There was only one possible explanation why he was feeling so down and it was because Kagami was with another man... men. Daiki was his light, and he shone so bright feeling Kuroko with all these wonderful feelings. His light got tainted though, and even now that it was back to it's brilliant self, Kuroko had been drawn to a new light. It wasn't just a light though, but a fire. A burning, passionate fire that filled his dreams up every night.

That fire was Kagami. So what he was feeling right now, was jealously. So what that meant was, he had feelings for Kagami... huh. It was obvious with the way Kagami had acted that he wasn't accepting his gayness and was only looking for a release... what if?

Kuroko shook his head, no. He couldn't be his release. Kagami would never, he probably had so many other people... he was probably doing so many other people... no... yes? Maybe? Kuroko didn't know, Kagami confused him till no ends. When the following Monday came up and school started, Kuroko thought about it all day long and hard. Kagami didn't disappear once so that meant he hadn't seen anyone... what about after class though? Or maybe this morning? This annoyed Kuroko until finally, he made his decision.

Practice went way overtime, Riko thought everyone deserved it, and it was night when they started walking home. Maji Burger was abandoned with how beat tired they were walking home... well not beat tired. Kuroko looked over at Kagami and saw a clear scowl on his face.

"Feeling any urges? Huh Kagami?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami glared down at Kuroko, but pulled it back a little. Kuroko was willing to accept his gayness, THOUGH HE WASN'T GAY, so over the weekend Kagami quickly forgot about Kuroko's own gayness. Gay or straight, this was his partner here. They always had each other's back so one small detail like that wasn't about to ruin all their months of blood, sweat, and tears shared between them.

"A little." He mumbled.

Kuroko nodded, "Plan on releasing those urges later on?"

"Kuroko, I'm glad you know, actually I'm not, let me tell you what a secret is. Something you don't talk about, ever. Now just because we both know my secret, doesn't mean we get to talk about it. I don't want to talk about it with you. Let's try to bond about something else, alright?"

"I just thought I could help you."

Kagami stopped walking and stood frozen in his spot. So that seemed to finally catch his attention.

"Don't joke like that."

"Who says I'm joking?" Kuroko asked turning around.

He was being deadly serious, Kagami could tell with the look in his eyes. It was the same look every time they played against an opponent. Flashbacks to days before when Kuroko was moaning in class gave Kagami shivers. He couldn't.

"Too bad I don't screw friends."

"I hate you then."

Kagami rolled his eyes and started walking again, "It'll mess with our teamwork."

"No it won't."

"You'll end up hating me."

"I already do."

Kagami turned back around and glared, "You don't know what you're talking about Kuroko so shut up because I take you seriously."

Kuroko didn't waver, "You should because I am being serious."

The two had a stare off before Kagami raised an eyebrow, "Why so interested in me?"

"If I answer that, you'll think too much into it, so instead I'll just tell you I have urges too."

Now that he started having dreams about Kagami, before though... not so much. Kagami blinked, that seeming to be the answer. He started walking off in the direction of his apartment, half hoping Kuroko would follow while the other half hoped he'd realize the mistake. He followed all the way, something started burning in Kagami's stomach. As soon as they were inside the apartment, Kuroko was shoved roughly against the wall. All things were dropped as Kagami stared down his prey.

"I don't kiss." Kagami told him.

Kuroko nodded, feeling the butterflies in his stomach.

"I do a lot of other things, not as much as they do for me though and if you like it gentle, back off right now."

Kuroko didn't move, Kagami smirked.

"Come on then."

Kuroko followed to Kagami's room where clothes were thrown off and bodies were united. The dream Kuroko had this morning started up again, his tongue making a trail down his neck, down his chest, his teeth teasing his nipple. Kuroko moaned and flinched, rubbing his legs together from the friction. Kagami was already hard just from the smaller male's voice, this was something new. Skipping all foreplay, he flipped Kuroko around and got right into action. Slipping on the condom, Kagami slapped himself right into Kuroko's back entrance and started seeing stars.

Kuroko, on the other hand, saw black. It hurt, everything hurt, those heated feelings from before turning into pain. It always hurt the first time, that's what Daiki always used to say whenever they talked about, this was something different though. This is what he asked for though, so he didn't complain. Just bit his bottom lip to muffle out the cries until things were over. Kagami was far from over when he had his first release. It was so perfect, so divine, so... heart pounding that he couldn't believe all of these feelings were coming from one go with Kuroko.

He pulled out of him, reading to put on another condom to start the next round when he noticed... blood. Kagami blinked, moving the sheets to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"You were a virgin?"

Kuroko said nothing and Kagami cursed, running his hands through his hair. A virgin, a virgin! Of course he'd be a virgin! Just because he dates Aomine didn't mean he wouldn't be one! Fuck! If Kagami would have known... he still would have done it, he would have been a little bit gentler though. Kuroko feared for the worst when Kagami walked out the room cursing. He had messed it up, his one chance with Kagami. Who knows what was going to happen now...

Kuroko took a breath, keeping the tears back. He would leave with dignity, after everything stopped hurting. He wouldn't give into the tears until he was home alone. Minutes passed and his legs kept shaking. The thought of standing terrified him, let alone the thought of walking. When Kagami came walking back into the room, Kuroko thought he'd have to pull through once he kicked him out.

Surprisingly, Kagami walked off and picked up Kuroko. He stared, a little confused as he was lifted up and carried into the bathroom where a bath of steaming hot water was ready for him. Kuroko was placed inside of it, hissing when the water met his skin.

"You could have told me, I wouldn't have been so rough."

"You said you like it rough."

Kagami smiled darkly, standing up.

"The hot water will help, call me when your ready to get out. You won't be able to walk home, I'll let you spend the night. Hope you like salmon for dinner."

Kuroko was left alone in the bathroom and blinked, smiling lightly to himself. Sure his first experience was horrible, Kagami hadn't kicked him out though. Kagami let him stay. His heart warmed up and Kuroko was pretty sure it wasn't because of the warm water. Twenty minutes later Kagami walked in unannounced with a pair of boxers and an oversized shirt.

"I'm washing yours, here. Time to get out, dinners ready."

Kuroko nodded and accepted his help, wincing lightly on his way out of the bathroom once he was dressed.

"Sorry." Kagami muttered.

"I didn't warn you, my fault entirely."

Dinner was like a meal at Maki Burger. The conversation was light, the food delicious, their friendship growing. Dinner went a turn south when Kagami threw a curveball, or in their language, made a meteor dunk.

"So you and Aomine never did it?"

Kuroko shook his head, "we talked about it, but by the time we were both ready... he started to change and I didn't love him anymore."

Kagami nodded, "I hope you know this doesn't change anything. We aren't together or dating or anything-"

"I know Kagami, we're just here to help each other blow off steam."

Kagami nodded again, glad he understood. He stood up from his seat and walked around the table to Kuroko, pushing him down against the floor.

"Kagami?" He asked, confused.

"Unlike my other relationships, this is a give take and I took more than I gave. Just relax." He explained lifting up his shirt.

"Kagami, you don-" The words were silenced when Kagami slipped a hand under his boxers and grabbed his member. He felt the shiver course through Kuroko and smirked a little.

"Have you ever had a release?" Kagami asked as he slowly started pumping.

Kuroko nodded as he moaned, "Y-yeah. Daiki he, he-, he-"

He couldn't finished with the speed Kagami went, only continuing to pump faster and faster.

"Aomine, Aomine, let's see if I can get him out of your head." Kagami smirked. "You're actually quite large for a man your size."

A few more second Kuroko didn't stand a chance as he let out his release. Kagami pulled his hand out and wiped it off on a napkin while Kuroko covered his eyes, trying to catch his breath. It was amusing. Kagami blinked and reached for his arm, pulling away to see Kuroko's blushing face. He felt himself go hard, there was a shock on his face as he was surprised on how cute Kuroko looked at the moment. Aomine had seen him, like this? Something snapped as Kagami pulled his boxers down.

"Kagami?" Kuroko asked breathless.

"Not enough, I still owe you. Turn around."

Kuroko gulped and did as told, his heart beating in his ears. Kagami dipped his fingers in a cup of water before entering one by one of them into Kuroko, trying to open him up and spread him out. Kuroko shivered and let out a yell as the ice cold fingers made contact, which had Kagami chuckling.

"Asshole." He muttered.

Kagami laughed hard as he started pumping his fingers in and out. Kuroko moaned and lifted his ass higher, panting like crazy. This time everything was different, what he was feeling felt different. It was good, not bad, and Kuroko wanted more.

"More." Kuroko whispered.

Kagami slipped his fingers out and Kuroko growled in frustration.

"Calm down, you wanted more so I'm giving you more." Kagami said licking one of his fingers.

He tasted sweet. Positioning himself just right, he entered Kuroko and waited until he got used to it. It wasn't as painful, there was some discomfort though.

"Tell me when." Kagami whispered nipping his ear.

Kuroko moaned and nodded his head, "okay."

It started at a slow pace, he humped slowly pulling out and pushing himself back in deeper each time. Once Kuroko got used to the rhythm he nodded, meeting the pace.

"More, more." He asked.

Kagami nodded and started going a little bit faster, wrapping his arms around Kuroko's waist so he can go even deeper. This pace was killing him, he had to be patient with Kuroko though. Soon Kuroko got irritated with the pace as well and grunted in frustration.

"Faster, harder."

A sly grin appeared on Kagami's face as he obliged, pressing Kuroko's face against the floor as he got into a better position. It was sex. Fast, hard, animalistic sex on Kagami's part as he slammed harder and harder into Kuroko the louder his cries became. With every cry he became harder and never thought he'd get his release. This was nothing like Kuroko ever experienced and when he came all over the floor, his pressure started building up all over again as Kagami didn't stop his pace at all. Body slapped against body, sweat was shared and moans were so loud they were sure the neighbors could hear.

Nothing else mattered at that one moment when Kagami gave his released. He collapsed on top of Kuroko and pulled himself out when he heard the discomfort noises.

"Sorry, shit. I didn't use a condom."

That was amazing though. All urges left Kagami and instead were replaced with desire. Desire to take the little man over and over again, desire to want to feel those feelings once more. Kuroko was more mind blown, their first time together seeming light years ago. If his legs weren't broken before, they certainly were now.

"Wow."

Kagami laughed and leaned up, "that about sums it up. Can you move."

Kuroko laid still, "no."

With a laugh and a sigh, Kagami picked him up and walked him into his room.

"I'll sleep on the couch, I don't think you'll be able to go to school tomorrow so go ahead and relax her for the day." Kagami said.

"You can sleep here, you know that right?"

"I don't think I could resist and you look like your about to break. I'm in the other room if you need anything though."

Kagami turned to leave and Kuroko quickly grabbed ahold of his hand.

"Tomorrow... I'll still be here tomorrow, so just contain your urges until you get home."

Kagami raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he walked out. Kuroko took a deep breath and sighed out, rolling around in the bed.

The pillows smelt like him.


	3. Chapter 3

_With Love, Yeah Right_

_Chapter 3_

* * *

><p>Kagami walked back into his apartment, hearing small pitter patter. He raised an eyebrow and walked in, looking around his home for his shadow. He spotted Kuroko sitting down on his coach watching TV, he wasn't alone though. Kagami dropped the take-out he bought for them on the floor as his eyes went wide.<p>

"What is he doing here?" He asked pointing a finger at #2.

"I had my neighbor drop him off, I was worried." Kuroko told him petting his dogself.

"He's leaving, now. You are as well, both of you. I want you out." Kagami said out of fear.

Kuroko rolled his eyes before they got real serious. He started petting #2 behind his ear, watching TV but only paying attention to Kagami.

"How was school?"

"Shit. Coach blamed me for your absence giving me an earful and then..." Kagami trailed off as he realized what he was really trying to ask. "I didn't do it today."

He hadn't felt like it until his walk home, wondering if Kuroko was really going to be there. If he is then it seems like he wouldn't be able to go to school again tomorrow, if he wasn't though it would be easy to find a replacement. Kagami cleared his voice, catching the attention of #2.

"How are we going to... with him around."

Already? Kuroko blinked and placed #2 on the floor, shooing him into the kitchen. He gave out a bark as he walked in there, settling near his dog bowls Kuroko had brought as well and started eating.

"Better?"

Kagami shrugged and started taking off his shirt, "It's a start."

Kuroko gulped and followed suit, his heart racing as Kagami started walking towards him. All day he had time to think about this, about them, about what he was doing, the mistakes, the wrong, the right. The bad outweighed the good. Kuroko had made up this whole speech, maybe not a whole speech, but a conversation in his head that he was planning on saying. What was happening, why was he like this, how could he sleep with so many people, along those lines except more skillfully. As soon as those large hands cupped his face though, as soon as his lips were on his neck, biting, sucking, his hands sinking lower and lower, the friction between them growing greater as the clothes between them grew less. Everything else was forgotten. Nothing else was needed.

This is what Kagami was waiting for all day, all throughout practice and class. This tight feeling, this overwhelming, shocking, just totally high feeling he felt with Kuroko. It was like during their games, how Kagami could always count on Kuroko even though they never spoke of plays. How his shadow would always know what he was thinking and that feeling of success when they worked together. It was just like that, except ten times sexier and more heart pounding. Nothing last forever though.

As he climaxed, all the energy left him. It didn't make any sense. Kagami could go on for longer than this, at least two or three times, once even five, and yet with Kuroko he felt his energy drained after one go? Kuroko had his face against the pillow, taking deep breaths in and out as he tried to catch his breath. So much better than last time. So much. There was slight discomfort as Kagami slid out, shaking as he stood on his own two feet as he got up.

"I'll walk you home, feel free to take a shower though. I'm... going to go eat something." He said.

Kuroko nodded against the pillow and waited until he heard his footsteps leave before he showed his face. There was a huge, red blush that showed as clear as day. It was getting easier, the feelings increasing more and more. Kuroko felt like he never wanted to leave this apartment, he couldn't over stay his welcome though. Bringing #2 was a step over the line so he quickly got up and dressed himself. His legs felt fine and he didn't mind waiting to get home for a shower. It was all a game, Kuroko realized. If he wanted Kagami as the prize, he'd have to play things right meaning leaving now and keep him wanting more.

With that thought, Kuroko picked up #2 and snuck out of his apartment. Kagami didn't call at all that night so he must have not been worried, either that or he didn't want Kuroko to know if he was worried. Either one didn't affect the game, Kuroko had made his point. It was just as easy to leave him like it was for Kagami to leave.

* * *

><p>There was the loud sound of a whistle informing the team that morning practice was over.<p>

"Alright! That's enough everyone! Kuroko! You were acting very sluggish today, is everything alright?" Riko asked concerned.

"I'm getting over a bad cold, I'll try to do better next time." Kuroko answered.

He could hear Kagami's smirk forming.

"We can't afford you getting sick Kuroko, maybe I should start making you nutritious lunches to ford them off." Riko muttered.

Her and food equaled poison though, not help.

"That won't be necessary." Kuroko said a little too fast.

"If you say so, good work everybody! See you after school."

Kuroko sighed out in relief and walked over to the boy's locker room, changing around everyone else and answering their worries and concerns. Kagami waited to talk to him until they were walking to class together alone.

"What happened yesterday?"

Kuroko shrugged, "you wanted me to leave, so I just left."

"You didn't have to leave so fast, you didn't even get to eat or wash off."

"I didn't want to inconvenience you, besides Tetsuya #2 needed a walk."

Kagami sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Kuroko watched him out the corner of his eyes, watching his every movement and noticing when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Kagami didn't answer it though and went straight into class, acting like he normally did before Kuroko learned about his big secret. Class went on like usual, their breaks as usually, at one point of time though Kagami left class. Kuroko didn't seem him take out his phone or anything, maybe he wasn't paying close enough attention or was distracted, but he knew deep down inside that Kagami wasn't going to use the restroom.

"Sir, I'm feeling light headed. Can I go to the nurse's?" Kuroko asked.

"That's fine Kuroko, do you need someone to take you?"

"I believe I can manage, thank you." Kuroko said standing up.

He left the room and started walking down the hallway to the nurse's office, because that's where he knew Kagami was going to be right now. As he walked passed a corner, a hand shot out from his blind spot and pulled him back.

"I was wondering if you were going to follow me or not." Kagami said releasing him.

"Kagami, please refrain from doing that every again." Kuroko said calmly, although his heart was racing.

"Ha, now you know how the rest of us feels." Kagami smirked.

Kuroko nodded and Kagami stared, running a hand through his hair.

"Where were you going?" He asked.

"Nurse's, I told Sensei that I was feeling light headed."

"Hmm, not a very wise choice since the nurse is actually there right now."

Kuroko blinked and looked up, "where were you going?"

"To meet someone... although, now with you here I'm not so sure if I want to meet them or not."

Kagami leaned down towards Kuroko, his basketball zone eyes showing. Kuroko didn't back down as he stared right back at him, gulping lightly.

"What do you say? Feeling a sudden urge? Or are you actually feeling 'light headed?' If you aren't up to it I can find my previous engagement, matter of fact I think I-"

"Where shall we go?"

Kagami's smirk was something special. Looking at Kagami, you would think he's mean and evil (and ugly at first glance), but once you got to know him though he wasn't any of that. His smirk matched that personality though, that feeling you thought of once you first saw Kagami. It was a short, evil, fire in the eyes matching smirk that had Kuroko weak in the knees. He followed without complaint as Kagami led him to an abandon classroom.

Not all clothes were discarded, just the pants and boxers were dropped as Kuroko leaned over a table. Kagami positioned himself just right, letting the anticipation grow before slamming in hard, skidded the desk a few inches forward. His hands were on Kuroko's hips, holding him steady as he started pumping in and out of him. Kuroko tried to muffle his moans, gripping on to the side of the desk to keep him balance as he focused solely on Kagami.

He briefly wondered what Kagami felt, if he felt anything as close as good as Kuroko was feeling right now. His head tossed back as he climaxed first, cumming all over the classroom floor as Kagami joined him shortly after. That wasn't the end of it though, no. Kagami wasn't fully satisfied until ten minutes later, blowing himself off at least four times before he saw how shaky Kuroko's legs were becoming. He didn't know where the energy came from, it was always a fantasy to fuck someone on a desk though so maybe that was where his drive came from.

"I fear if I fuck you one more time, you might not be able to stand correctly for practice." Kagami said.

Kuroko was panting, his face pressed against the desk as he tried to catch his breath. When Kagami pulled out, it was like he pulled all the warmth out with him. Kuroko suddenly felt cold and gulped, closing his mouth.

"Thanks for the good fuck, I need to head back to class now. Sensei is probably going to give me an earful, do you need help to the nurse's or can I just leave you?" Kagami asked putting his pants back up.

Kuroko stood up, saying nothing as he pulled his pants and boxers back on. As he fixed his belt, he refused to look back.

"That won't be necessary, I'm not as fragile as you think."

"I think I know that well enough now. If you end up skipping practice I'll tell Riko your sickness came back, I wouldn't blame you. Well... see yeah."

Kagami walked out leaving Kuroko alone. He felt used, that's the only way he could put it. Used, cold, and tossed aside. Kuroko took a breath before dragging himself to the nurse's, rethinking his game plan as he rest. Kagami obviously felt nothing for Kuroko which was his advantage. If Kuroko wanted to stand any type of chance, he would have to get Kagami to feel something towards him other than lust. He didn't know enough information about Kagami's love past though, which was going to have to change.

* * *

><p>"If I wouldn't know any better, I'd say your a sex addict." Kagami said after practice.<p>

"I'm not, I simply thought we were heading to Maji Burger."

Kagami blinked, "Sure. I don't mind."

So the two of them headed off, stood in line ordering one number five with a shake and a dozen burgers by itself, and sat down at their usually seats. About ten minutes into their meal Kuroko started up his game plan.

"So, for how long has this been going on?" He asked.

Kagami hummed, "what?"

"The sex."

"Oh, a little over a year. During my last year at middle school, I told my friend my sexual frustrations and he told me his and then one thing led to another and we were helping each other out."

Kuroko nodded, listening intently.

"After that I tried to keep contact while I attended Seirin, the distance was too much though and I realized that I could use anybody else to help me out. No one made a difference. I just prefer men to women since condoms don't work 100% of the time and if I ended up getting some innocent girl pregnant, bye bye career."

"But you're not gay?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami shot him a glare and Kuroko simply drank his shake.

"No, I'm not. I'm just using them, male, female, I don't believe it makes you official unless you kiss them and start to grow feelings and attractions. I'm attracted to beautiful babes with huge racks, not men."

Basically he was saying he was a hypocrite. Kuroko nodded, chewing on his French fries.

"Ever been bottom?"

"I don't do bottom."

"Never kissed, correct?"

"Yup. What's with the sudden questions? How about you? When did you find out about your... types?" Kagami asked.

"When I first started middle school. If it wasn't for Daiki I wouldn't have made it to the basketball team so I guess my admiration started there. Afterwards during the outings and practice, one day late a school in the gym I found Daiki kissing me. I didn't mind, girl or boy I felt something towards him and just... went with it. After the kiss Daiki asked my opinion and I told him the truth, that I felt something. He laughed at that and soon we started our dating."

"With a girlfriend like Moimoi all this time I would have never guessed."

"Moimoi was... she was a phase, a test to see whether or not I was actually really gay or just gay for Daiki. After our break-up, in words you could say she was the rebound girl. With her there was no passion, no spark, so I soon realized that I was just not attracted to her at all."

Kagami nodded his head, "man if I had a girl like Moimoi following me around, oh my God."

Kagami didn't notice how Kuroko's hand ever so slightly tightened around his cup. Questions weren't as serious after that and soon the two friends were done, making their way out of the burger joint. When their stop came, the two went separate direction just like they always had. Kuroko had a lot of planning to do for his next move while Kagami had some thinking to do about basketball. While Kagami came up with more practice, what Kuroko came up with was something challenging.

The facts were these, no matter what you never forget your first. Kuroko was never going to forget Kagami so it seemed like, if Kuroko wanted these feelings to start developing for Kagami, that he'd have to be Kagami's first. The problem with that was Kagami never bottom, so Kuroko was just going to have to change that.


	4. Chapter 4

_With Love, Yeah Right_

_Chapter 4_

* * *

><p>"Yo Kagami, been a while."<p>

Kagami looked back and saw an old face, one Shunsei Origana to be precise. With a shrug Kagami faced forward and continued heading towards his destination.

"What is it?"

"Ouch, such tough love my friend. I've just been wondering why you haven't been answering any of my texts."

Kagami rolled his eyes, "I never said I was exclusive to you, did I?"

"That was part of our arrangement, to be able to see other people, but I still considered us to see each other as well. What? Did you find someone better?"

Kagami blinked, thinking of Kuroko and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I did. And he actually satisfies me." Kagami smirked.

Shunsei feint hurt as he held onto his heart, "ouch Kagami. You really know how to hit home."

"Whatever," Kagami snorted rolling his eyes.

"Well, just because you found a new toy doesn't mean you won't get bored of it. Anytime you need me Kagami, all you have to do is call." Shunsei winked.

Kuroko turned the corner and spotted Kagami, the man he was looking for. He started walking over when he noticed him talking to someone and froze. That man, he looked familiar. He was the one Kuroko saw in that awkward position with Kagami, though he didn't recognize the face. The hair looked the same though. Why was Kagami with him? He couldn't be planning... it's been a week since they've been 'using' each other and Kagami never mentioned anybody else. He never mentioned that they were exclusive to each other as well though...

Kuroko blinked and looked down at his feet, his eyes suddenly burning. Shunsei started laughing as Kagami tried to refrain from punching him in the face, trying to look elsewhere. Elsewhere just so happened to be straight and right ahead of him he saw Kuroko's retreating figure. Perfect. All this sex talk with Shunsei was really getting him hard.

"Shunsie, whatever it is you were saying shove it up your ass. See yeah." Kagami said following after Kuroko.

"Kagami! You asshole!" Shunsei laughed. This was how their relationship was, teasing and bitchness.

"Dammit." Kagami cursed turning down corner after corner.

Kuroko was like a ghost, no he was a phantom. That was really annoying him now though when he really needed to find him. Remembering that this was the 21st century, Kagami smacked his forehead as he whipped out his phone and started calling Kuroko.

"Kagami?"

"Kuroko, where are you right now?"

"I'm... busy at the moment."

Busy? What was with that pause?

"Well then get unbusy, I'm having an urge right now."

"Kagami, we never settled terms for our agreement did we?" Kuroko asked.

"Terms? What the hell are you talking about? I fuck you, you fuck me, that's all there was too it."

"What about others? This relationship we have going on, it isn't exclusive is it?"

"Kuroko, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm saying I'm allowed to fuck other people right?! Since you so obviously aren't satisfied with just me!"

Fuck... other people? Kuroko? No. Kagami was his first, his only. No, that's not right. Kagami wasn't meant to be his only, but just the thought of someone else touching his Kuroko, defiling him... that feeling that emerged when Kagami started thinking about Aomine and Kuroko together took over. It was jealousy. That's right, jealousy, because Kuroko was such a good fuck, he was able to arouse him by the simplest of moans and just set him high and... Why would Kuroko even suggest such a thing?

"Am I not satisfying your urges enough?"

It was the only conclusion that Kagami could come up with. He wasn't even horny anymore, just worried and jealous that someone, maybe even Shunsei, was with Kuroko right now about to screw his brains out.

"Kagami-"

"Because that can change in a heartbeat if you just say the word."

Kuroko bit his bottom lip, staring at the ground. This could go two ways by what he answered. He could say no and they could probably meet up, screw each other and Kuroko keep a very close eye on him to make sure no one else touched his Kagami, or he could say yes and either encourage Kagami to break things off and let him see other people... or make Kagami believe that he wanted something more, and by more Kuroko meant him being on top. This was his chance to turn the tide of the game around.

"I'm coming over after school." Kuroko told him simply.

Kagami had no complaints, he had to know though. "Answer the question Kuroko, or are you with someone else at the moment?"

He heard a snort over the phone, "I'm alone. See you at practice."

The phone hang and Kagami cursed, punching the locker next to him. He needed to step up his A game, seriously. As break continued Kagami wondered who he could be seeing in the background, coming to the one conclusion of Aomine. It had to be fucking Aomine, Kuroko still seemed strung over him. As much as Kagami hated to admit it, for now Aomine was the better player and probably had tons of more stamina and strength then Kagami. Well, that was going to have to change today. Today Kagami was just going to have to show Kuroko who was the more superior one, first on the court and then in bed.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door was closed Kuroko was pounced on. He slammed against the hardwood floor and hissed as Kagami started undressing himself.<p>

"Wait a minute." Kuroko spoke.

Kagami hummed as he took his shirt off, undoing his belt and pulling off his pants next.

"I want to do something different this time." Kuroko said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Kagami said, fire burning in his eyes.

"I get to top."

That fire vanished as Kagami instantly refused, "hell no! I don't do bottom!"

"This is a give and take relationship, I'm not like your other toys on the side. Give me what I want or else I'll find someone else too." Kuroko threatened.

Kagami glared long and hard at him and cursed, getting up off. This was going bad, Kuroko wasn't going to give up though. He stood up and took his shirt off, following Kagami into the living room as he collapsed on the couch and glared at the world.

"Kagami-"

"Fuck you."

Kuroko glared a bit and stomped over, straddling Kagami. He was met with Kagami's glare, the two of them playing a side game. Whoever looked away lost, it didn't matter if you blinked or not. Kuroko knew Kagami though, he was a stubborn jackass, so he decided to play dirty. Using all his weight to sit on Kagami's junk, Kuroko slowly grinded himself against him. Kagami's eyes went blurry as they rolled into the back of his head before he remembered himself.

"Asshole, that's dirty."

Kuroko shrugged and grinded himself again, Kagami hissing loudly.

"I don't know about top, but being on bottom is one hell of a feeling." Kuroko said giving a long and painful grind.

Kagami cursed and flexed his hips out to meet it.

"Perhaps even better than being on top since you aren't really working, just lying there and letting the pleasure overwhelm you." Kuroko whispered, going at a faster pace.

Kagami nodded before moaning out a, "fuck you."

"I plan to, but what do you say Kagami? How can you know for sure that being on top is better if you've never experienced the bottom? Huh?"

Kagami opened his eyes lightly and saw the sparkle in Kuroko's eyes, how very slowly he licked his lips as smirked.

"Agree and I'll give you a blow job right after."

"Fuck! Fine! Just hurry up and get it over with!" Kagami yelled out in defeat.

Kuroko actually laughed as he stood up, Kagami's member standing right up with him.

"You better hurry and do something about this." He grumped.

"I plan onto." Kuroko said undressing himself.

Kagami kicked his boxers off and started to turn around, Kuroko placed a hand on his shoulder though and pushed him back.

"No, stay like this."

"Kuroko-"

"I want to see you Kagami, not the back of your head."

Kagami was about to say another complaint, one look at Kuroko though and he closed him mouth. Instead he leaned his head back against the armrest and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Do I need lube?"

"I wouldn't think you would."

"It's your first time though, right? I don't want to hurt you."

"Kuroko, honestly I'm not expecting much from this. Let's just get this show on the road so I can get my payment."

Kagami chuckled when Kuroko slapped his bare chest. That slapped though turned into fingers softly trailing over his bare skin. Kagami was tan, and maybe it was because of all that time in America or maybe something with his heritage, but he was darker than the average Japanese person. It made him stand out, like his height didn't do the trick. Maybe Kuroko was just attracted to dark skinned boys, Aoimine, Kagami. That was all. Kuroko smiled lightly as his fingers ran back to his neck, curling his hands around it before slowly trailing down. He felt shivers vibrate through Kagami's body as he ran his fingers down, pinching his nipples lightly before using his index finger to outline his sixpack. Kagami bit his bottom lip, ripples of pleasures vibrating through his body by Kuroko's simply touches.

It was never like this. For Kagami it was clothes off, faced backwards, butt sex, more butt sex, then gone. There was no in between, no foreplay, no touchy touchy and feelings like this. It was different, Kagami didn't know what to expect of it. Kuroko was simply amazed with all of Kagami's muscles and continued to trace over them. He was sure now during practice he was always going to be looking from them. Using his knees, he spread Kagami's legs as wide as they could go and positioned himself accordingly.

"Ready?"

Kagami waved a hand at him and Kuroko rolled his eyes, entering slowly. He finally understood what Kagami meant by tight, he felt pressure all around his cock. It was wet and hot, Kuroko pressed on though and waited for Kagami to get used to it. He actually placed his hands down on his hips and moved around a little, groaning out. Kuroko kept his pace slow at first, knowing first hand how much it hurt when you weren't prepared though Kagami didn't show any signs of discomfort, beside he couldn't resist himself from going to faster. He started thrusting in Kagami, riding him as hard and as fast as he could. It was such a different experience, so this is what Kagami felt inside Kuroko thought.

It wasn't bad, Kagami thought. It was different, just like what Kuroko thought. The feelings were the same, the pleasure, it was some what amusing though. Kagami leaned up and opened his eyes, noticing how hard Kuroko was trying. With the stamina he had though it wouldn't last long, probably just enough for him to climax leaving Kagami oh so close. Those eyes though... for once he saw some emotions in them. He actually saw a lot of emotions on Kuroko's face, all of them. His cheeks were flustered, his eyes hazy, his mouth slowly opened as he panted, things Kagami had no idea he did. He watched, and just like he predicted, Kuroko collapsed on top of him with a long moan.

"Your stamina is a joke, you know that right?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko turned his head and bit Kagami on the neck, muttering a "shut up."

Kagami laughed and helped Kuroko up, pulling him out. His legs were a little shaky, they weren't that bad though. The pain was nothing and suddenly, Kagami regretted having sex on the sofa. It was stained forever now, he'd have to get a new one.

"Do you need rest? Because I still haven't been taken care of." Kagami said referring to his little friend.

Kuroko nodded and kneeled down in front of Kagami, lowering his head. Just before he wrapped his mouth around it, he looked up at Kagami and made a joke.

"Don't choke me."

Kagami chuckled before Kuroko wrapped his lips around his cock. The tip had pre-cum and it tasted oddly sweet as Kuroko licked it up. He swirled his tongue around like licking a lollipop, imagining it was one to further pleasure Kagami. He'd never done this before, but knew the basics of how it worked. He nipped lightly, humming in the back of his throat as he started bobbing his head up and down.

Kagami was on cloud 9. Sex before was whatever, but this right here was something else. Whatever Kuroko was doing with his tongue and teeth, it was working. His fingers worked their way into Kuroko's hair, tugging lightly as he started pushing himself deeper. Kuroko started going at a faster pace, Kagami's moans and breath quickening up. It was a matter of time before he came all in his mouth. Kuroko swallowed his all and leaned away, licking his lips.

"New rule, you do that everyday." Kagami grunted loudly, running a hand down his face.

He didn't see Kuroko's small smile as he wiped whatever lingering cum on his mouth off with the back of his hand.

"And what about me Kagami?"

"Well obvious as payment I'll fuck your brains out. A fair trade don't you think?"

Kuroko stood up and pulled his pants back on, tightening his belt as he started heading to the bathroom.

"That's it?!" Kagami called after him.

"I'm getting hungry!" He called back.

"What, my cum didn't fill you up before? Because there's always more where that came from!"

A bar of soap was thrown at Kagami's head. When he tried to throw it right back at Kuroko, he closed the door and locked it so he wouldn't be interrupted from washing his face and using Kagami's toothbrush. He'd never know.


	5. Chapter 5

_With Love, Yeah Right_

_Chapter 5_

* * *

><p>Kuroko was surprised at how many times a day Kagami had sex. Really surprised. It seemed like every hour he was giving Kuroko a sign or a look that meant to follow him off somewhere to release their urges. Kuroko, of course, went in fear that Kagami might use someone else if he didn't. He didn't see any results from being Kagami's first time, nor watching him as they did it. Kagami never did it back to him, he started acting normal again though. He started showing up from break, being more conscious of conversations and at practice, but afterschool at Maji's have been replaced with afterschool sex.<p>

The sex though. Kuroko shivered thinking about it. It's like he grew hard and horny with that one stare that told him that Kagami was in the mood. He never saw that one guy around Kagami again or any other guy. It was only Kuroko and that brought him immense joy. Kagami didn't know how to explain it. Kuroko was just, he was just the perfect fuck. The perfect stress reliever, so much better than the other guys though he had no reason why. Maybe it was his size, or maybe it was because Kuroko and him already had a perfect connection together making their sex life even more in sync.

All throughout the day Kagami had his mind on Kuroko, almost as much as basketball, thinking of his shadow. He noticed him now, looked out for him, looking for every opportunity he could seize to be with him. Sex wasn't the only thing important though, their basketball careers were still there. Riko still rode everyone's asses and practice was still a major bitch. Kagami was able to get through it like usual, thinking of all the things he and Kuroko would do after. It was like have a best friend and a best sex buddy. What did young people call it nowadays? Friends with benefits? Or else in their case, best friends with great benefits.

Of course, their lives were ones of basketball and their first game of the year was coming up soon. Kagami could hardly contain his excitement, he did contain his sex drive though to Kuroko's surprise. This was a good thing, no rough sex with Kagami meant no soreness afterwards. He was in tip top shape during practicing, doing what he did best the way he did best. The day of the game though when Kagami came with bags under his eyes, it wasn't because excitement that he couldn't sleep. He had a certain guest keeping preoccupied at night and Kuroko had to lie and say he was excited as well when their team noticed his bags.

Kuroko felt special that day. Last night for the first time ever, Kagami had not just screwed him. Kuroko thought, in simpler terms, that he had in a way made love. It was ridiculous and maybe poor judgment on his part, but last night he had been so gentle and for the first time ever, Kagami did it facing each other. He actually ordered Kuroko to look at him, wanting to see every emotion that would pass by his face from the beginning to the end.

They slept in the same bed together and Kagami didn't even cringe when he woke up in his arms, just got up and stared getting ready. That was a huge improvement, right? This meant that Kagami was finally starting to feel something, that Kuroko was finally breaking down some barriers. The opposing team didn't stand a chance against the two rookies, Kagami completely rejuvenated because of the wonderful lay he had last night and Kuroko totally pumped from this new revolution.

It was a massacre. Their first. Basketball was a very emotional sport though, and when pressed against the corner sometimes the worst of people came out along with the best. In this case, it was the worst. The final thirty seconds, Seirin's ball and the opposing team stood no chance of stealing it. Their phantom passed the ball and their ace slam dunk the shot and cheered, a bright smile on his face. The opposing team had the ball and their captain, oh their captain. He faked a pass, Kuroko saw and stayed on him. It all happened so fast. By the time Kuroko noticed the malice, the elbow was already coming right at him.

The referee blew his whistle and the world seemed to stop around Kagami. All he could register was Kuroko on the floor bleeding and the person standing over him, without a look of regret on his face. His legs started moving without him, and before he could regain control, his fist was slamming against the guy's face. He heard his name, he heard it dozens of times, nothing seemed to matter as Kuroko laid defenseless on the basketball court bleeding.

Fouls were called for both teams and the game was called off.

When Kuroko came too he was in the infirmary at the gym, Kiyoshi by his side with a relieved expression now that he was awake. Kuroko didn't remember anything, just pain. His senpai was able to fill in the black spots, the hit, how Kagami went crazy, how right now the referees were considering the best course of action. Kuroko nodded, not showing the shock in his eyes of Kagami defending him. Kiyoshi left quickly after, wanting to tell their teammates that he was now awake, and Kuroko nodded before being left alone.

He tried to lean up, his nose hurting a lot. Reaching up to touch it, he felt a bandage there and flinched at the tender spot. The memory came back, the elbow right between his eyes. Kuroko groaned and moved his legs off the bed, getting ready to stand up and follow after Kiyoshi. The door to the room suddenly opened and in popped Kagami, all emotions wiped clear from his face.

"Kagami."

Kagami's face tightened at the look of his best friend. The area between his eyes was black, his nose busted looking along with a busted lip. He walked over, pulling a chair with him and sat down in front of Kuroko.

"Senpai told me what you did, idiot. You might have cost us the game." Kuroko said.

"I should have killed him for hurting you like this, I would of if it wasn't for the others." Kagami said raising a hand.

He reached out to touch Kuroko's lips, who flinched in response. Kagami pulled his hand back again before he touched it with a gentler touch, Kuroko staring the whole time. It was weird, Kagami had never been this gentle before and the emotions on his face was unreadable.

"Kagami?" Kuroko whispered.

Kagami didn't know what he was doing, he felt his face being drawn to Kuroko's though. He leaned forward slowly, his eyes never leaving the boy's lips. When Kuroko realized what he was about to do his heart beat against his chest as his eyes slipped close. It never came though. The door slammed open and both players went back to their corners, staring at anything but each other with bright red faces.

"KAGAMI YOU IDIOT! BAKAGAMI! BAKAGAMI! BAKAGAMI! YOU NEARLY COST US THE GAME!" Riko came screaming in, slapping Kagami around when she reached him.

"Nearly?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah, apparently since the opposing team threw the first punch they're disqualified. We were able to apologize our way out of the same treatment, but we're going to be watch carefully the next game." Hyuuga explained.

Kuroko nodded, thanking the lucky stars for that. He would have thanked them twice, but Kagami's lips never reached his. After the bashing of Kagami during their after win feast, everyone started going their separate ways. Of course Kuroko went with Kagami, what he didn't expect was for Kgami to invite him over.

"Kagami, I don't think I'll be able to-"

"Please Kuroko, spend the night."

There was a rare emotion that Kuroko didn't recognize so he agreed. Upon arriving there the two of them simply watched TV and showered before going to bed. He wasn't shocked when Kagami laid down next to him in the bed, he was used to it, but what did give him the scare was when Kagami placed a hand on his cheek. His fingers slowly stroked them, outlining his lips again.

Was this the moment? Was there a second chance? He couldn't read Kagami's emotions because he had none. He had no idea what he was thinking about doing, except that he was doing something. Slowly Kagami leaned in and shared his first kiss with Kuroko. He was kissing a boy, a man. The word fag raced inside his mind making Kagami pulled back.

"Fuck!" Kagami cursed leaning up.

Kuroko was confused, what had happened? Their kiss, their first kiss and Kagami responded to it by trying to leave bed?! No!

"Kagami." Kuroko said strongly.

"Fuck off Kuroko, I don't kiss men! I don't care about your preferences, but I don'-"

"Shut up!" Kuroko yelled.

Kagami blinked as he stared at Kuroko, shocked by his sudden outburst. Kuroko took a breath and crawled over, placing both his hand on Kagami's cheeks.

"Now for the next ten minutes I don't want you to think at all. Not one bit, just feel." Kuroko ordered.

"What the fu-"

"I told you to shut up! Just listen to me!" Kuroko said before pressing their lips together again.

Kagami stayed still light a rock, letting Kuroko do all the work. His mind was racing but once he listened and stopped thinking, he was able to relax and react. Slowly, he kissed Kuroko back. Their lips pressed together messily, once their mouths opened their tongues danced before their mouths devoured each other. Kagami laid Kuroko down on the bed as he hovered over him, taking in all control. His hands slid though Kuroko's hair, pulling him closer to his mouth as he tried to get a better taste. Kuroko moaned in pleasure and that just seemed to make Kagami even more in the mood.

His hand ran down Kuroko's body after that, giving them a break to breath his lips started attack his throat. It was simple licks at first, started from the base of his neck and ending at Kuroko's ear, chuckling every time he shivered. The biting though was from desire and turned into obsession. How many people were going to see them? Anyone who tried to get near him would and know that Kuroko was off limits. Kagami bit and bit, drawing blood as Kuroko simply took it and pulled him even closer. Kagami's hands dipped under his shirt and traced around his stomach before trailing down to his belt, giving it a slight tug.

"No Kagami." Kuroko moaned out faintly.

No?

"Huh?" He asked, leaning up a little.

Kuroko looked like an angel. His hair was sprawled out around his pillow like a halo, his face a erotic one, bright red with saliva covering his swollen lips, his eyes sparkling in the dark as his chest panted up and down.

"Keep them on."

Then how were they gonna?

"Then how are we gonna?"

"Just kiss me you idiot."

And then Kuroko leaned up and kissed him. Kagami didn't know what to think, he wasn't about to not have sex with Kuroko. The kisses continued all throughout the night though and soon, the two of them were passed out asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_With Love, Yeah Right_

_Chapter 6_

* * *

><p>Kagami woke up to Kuroko staring at him with one eye open, his other covered by the pillow. Kuroko had been watching him sleep for a while now, completely entranced by his sleeping face.<p>

"You snore when you sleep."

Kagami snorted and rolled around in his bed, "my head hurts."

Kuroko leaned up slightly and stared at Kagami, running a hand through his hair.

"Do you remember last night?"

Kagami looked at all the hickeys on his neck and nodded, "yeah."

Kuroko nodded and took off his shirt, slipping his pants off next.

"What are you doing?"

"Well you weren't able to have your release last night, so I thought you might want it now."

Kagami felt his little member come alive and smirked, "Since you're twisting my arm about it."

Kuroko fell with a gasped and widened his eyes as Kagami attached his lips against his. His hands went to pulled off his belt and his pants, leaving the both of them naked. Kuroko made the motion to turn around, Kagami pinned his arms above his head though and kept them there.

"This is going to be very rough."

Kuroko nodded, part of them looking forward to it. Once the lube was applied, Kagami just slammed himself in. He had no patients to do things right or the usually way, he just needed to feel whole. Kuroko spread his legs as far as he could and wrapped them around Kagami for easy access. All you could hear was the sound of wet skin slapping against each other, rugged breaths, and loud moans from Kuroko. His head turned from side to side as the pace fastened and felt himself close, so very close when at one moment-

"AhahaAH!" He screamed.

Kagami stopped, never once hearing that noise from Kuroko before. He thrusted into that spot again and Kuroko made the same squirm, his visions going blurry.

"I think we just found your special spot Kuroko." Kagami announced.

This wasn't good. Kagami pulled out nearly all the way before slamming himself into Kuroko, having him yell out in pain and pleasure. The usual mute Kuroko wasn't mute at all, his cries filling up the room as he yelled for more, more and more.

"KagamI! KaGAmi! KAGAMI!" He screamed, his toes curling.

It didn't make any sense. The more Kuroko screamed his name, the harder Kagami became. The harder he became, the further his release was going to be. With one more slam Kuroko had cum all over their chest, Kagami wasn't able to let up though. That pressure built all over again in Kuroko and he covered his eyes with his arm, too embarrassed.

"No, look at me." Kagami growled.

Kuroko removed it and tried to turn his head, blushing bright red. Their eyes locked and Kagami saw every emotion as he pounded away, even ones that were unknown to him. Every time Kuroko would close his eyes, Kagami would demand him to open them right back up. He leaned down and kissed him, swapping their spit as he quickened up their pace.

"Taiga." Kuroko whispered in a short breath.

Something exploded.

"Say it again." Kagami whispered.

"Taiga, Taiga please."

That did it for him. Kagami finally found his release and it was nothing like he had every known. It felt like he was holding something inside of him for the last 16 years of his life and was finally able to let it all come out. He felt... complete. Completely satisfied, like his urge had finally been quenched. Kagami collapsed on top of Kuroko and let him hold him, wraping his delicate arms around Kagami's body and nestle his head in his neck.

"Taiga, Taiga." Kuroko couldn't stop saying.

Kagami felt tired and felt his eyes droop down. He fell asleep on Kuroko's chest, Kuroko running his fingers though his hair as he sighed out. His whole plan seemed to fall apart. It was never going to work really in the first place all because of one thing, Kuroko was in love. He was never in the game to begin with.

* * *

><p>Kagami woke up in bed alone. He couldn't believe it. Kuroko couldn't have left him after a moment like that he shared. He leaned up in his bed and looked around, not spotting his clothes or any sight of him anywhere.<p>

"Shit!" Kagami yelled throwing off his blankets.

Why was he mad in the first place? Did it really matter? He always left people after using them, always. So this is how they all must have felt after getting mind blowing sex? After this morning with Kuroko... Kagami got goosebumps just thinking about it. He walked straight into his bathroom and turned the shower onto it's coldest, cleaning himself. Was it only him that felt that connection or? No way, Kagami saw the way Kuroko looked. It wasn't like anything before, there was something else to it. Something... something else.

The more Kagami tried to figure it out though, the madder he got and finally got out of the shower. Because of Kuroko he was left in a pissed off mood on a Sunday, a Sunday! Kagami didn't bother putting on a shirt, just pulling up some boxers as he started heading over to the kitchen. The next time he saw Kuroko he was going to fuck him raw, dry, so hard that when he tried to leave all he would do is stumble and land on the floor. Yeah, that's right.

"Morning Kagami."

"AHHH!" Kagami yelled jumping back and bumping into his wall.

His heart nearly leaped out of his chest as he stared at Kuroko standing in his kitchen, only wearing his shirt and a pair of his boxers as he held up eggs with a spoon. One by one, he took them from the boiling pot and placed them in the bowl next to him.

"I made breakfast and I'm currently using your washing machine for my clothes, I hope you didn't mind me borrowing yours."

Ever since he started messing with Kuroko, the gay thoughts in his head has started to increase. Like right now for instance, at how much Kagami was loving Kuroko in his shirt. It was way too baggy and didn't cover his shoulder, revealing all the love bites Kagami had done the night before. His boxers fit loosely as well, part of Kagami's shirt tugged in the boxers for some reason revealing Kuroko's silky legs. He liked this image a lot.

That wasn't important though.

"Why are you boiling so many eggs?!" He yelled walking over.

Kagami didn't even know he had so many eggs in his fridge!

"Well you eat a lot, so I figured I'd have to make about three dozen or so."

"I CAN'T JUST EAT EGGS ALONE! GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" Kagami yelled throwing him out.

Kuroko landed on his butt with a thump and stood up, rubbing it softly as he looked back at Kagami who seemed to be in his element now.

"I was simply trying to make you breakfast," he mumbled.

"Leave the cooking to me in this relationship, just go watch TV or something." Kagami shooed him.

Kuroko said nothing as he walked in the living room. Half an hour later there was a feast made from all boiled eggs placed in front of him on the table.

"You should be a cook if you lose interest in basketball." Kuroko said picking up his chop sticks.

"Don't even joke like that." Kagami said doing the same.

The two relatively ate in silence in the beginning before Kagami remembered the anxiety attack he got this moment when he thought his shadow had left. With a gulp, he looked up at Kuroko.

"I thought you left this morning."

"I was simply making breakfast, and cleaning up a bit. It's like you don't know what a broom and a dustpan is used for here Kagami." Kuroko lectured.

Kagami snorted, "I know what they are, cleaning is just a pain in my ass... but really, why'd you stay? Usually you don't look back as you leave."

"I only leave before because that's what I think you want, a quick fuck then for whoever it was to help you to just vanish."

"If that's so then why didn't you leave this morning after our quick fuck?"

Kuroko paused as he chewed, keeping the bowl near his mouth. He didn't leave because it didn't matter anymore. He was done with his game, the plan was screwed. From now on Kuroko was going to do what he wanted and what he wanted to do this morning was stay with Kagami.

"Because I wanted to stay here with you Kagami, that's all."

He went right back to eating, ignoring Kagami's stares. There was a slight growl coming from the other man, he tried his best to ignore it though.

"What are you hiding from me Kuroko?"

"Nothing."

"No, when this first started I told you I didn't screw friends and you convinced me anyway."

"I needed some release as well and thought we could help each other."

"That could be true, that wasn't the only thing though. What was the other reason?"

Kuroko took a breath, "you're not ready to hear it."

"Stop bullshitting me."

"I'm not, you're not ready. When your ready I'll reveal it to you with no problem at all, until then though... I guess you have to work on yourself."

Kagami nearly broke his chop sticks as he glared. Kuroko was never an open book, he could be opened though, but when he closed that book shut there was nothing to be done about it.

"When will I be ready then?"

When you tell me first, Kuroko thought. Kagami would never know though because Kagami was never going to fall in love with Kuroko. Ever. He wasn't into men, though his actions said otherwise.

"It's going to be hell trying to hide these for practice tomorrow." Kuroko said changing the other subject.

"Well just have to attract their attention somewhere else, like the reason your calling me Taiga."

A bright blush appeared on Kuroko's face that had Kagami laughing.

"My mistake." He mumbled.

"No, don't. I don't mind at all, you can call me Taiga whenever you want in bed." Kagami smirked at him.

Kuroko looked up with his icy blue eyes and Kagami watched as the haze started covering them. His lips slowly moved, about to open up before Kagami shoved an egg in his mouth.

"Only use it if your serious Kuroko."

Kuroko swallowed the egg and nodded his head, going back to eating.

...

...

"Taiga."

Kagami jumped him across the table and Kuroko simply laughed surprisingly before he sealed their lips together.

* * *

><p>It's been well over a month since there 'relationship' started happening and Kuroko needed to face the facts, nothing was every going to change. And if something was, it would be when Kagami found a girlfriend. The two of them, they were perfect together. Kuroko had no doubt in his mind that he was meant to be with Kagami, that they were soul mates. Kagami was never going to get over the boy factor though. He was never going to give Kuroko a chance to prove himself. So Kuroko had a choice.<p>

Stick with Kagami until that happened, or dump him before he had the chance to.

Kuroko was smart, he knew which one would benefit him the most. It wasn't easy though, cutting off something that your body was addicted to. Yes, addicted. Kuroko's body would illuminate whenever Kagami was around and crave him, the slightest stench of him making him hard in an instant. Kagami was never going to find out Kuroko's secret, he was never going to be apart of it. This was the end.

Kuroko promised himself one more time before he quit. The only question was if he should tell Kagami before, or after. If he did it before their sex would be rough and steamy, Kuroko shivered thinking about it. This was also a chance for Kuroko to show Kagami that he, he loved him. Kuroko decided on after, when he left and would call him up... who was he kidding. After loving sex Kuroko was going to tell him and get it all out of his system.

"Kagami, I'm coming over today."

Kagami thought nothing of it and nodded, supressing a shiver inside of his body. This was it. This was goodbye. Kagami corned Kuroko once they were alone in his apartment, Kuroko showed no fear though. Instead he reached out his arms and hugged Kagami close, completely ruining his menacing look.

"Uh... Kuroko?" Kagami asked.

"I'm in charge this time, come on." Kuroko said leading to the bed room.

In charge? Wild sex fantasies started appearing in Kagami's head as he followed Kuroko willingly into the other room. Inside Kuroko slowly turned around and tugged on Kagami's shirt, jerking his head down to meet with his. Their kiss started slow, no matter how much urgency Kagami put into it. Kuroko would just pull away before kissing him lightly again, softly. Pressing their lips together, turning to kiss the corner of his mouth, the top of it, back to the lips, teasing. Kagami's hand wrapped around Kuroko, his member pressing against his thigh, and Kuroko tried his best to ignore as he kissed him. Just feeling Kagami so hard made him go hard as well. Kuroko wanted to remember this, all of this. The way Kagami looked, the way he felt, how he smelled, his eyes. The eyes were the most important.

"Look at me." Kuroko whispered.

Kagami opened his eyes and Kuroko felt like he was about to cry. How could anyway look at these eyes filled with fire and passion but him? This expression right here was his, those eyes were meant for Kuroko and Kuroko only. The words were on his lips begging to come undone, begging to be unleashed, Kuroko simply kissed him and stared right into his eyes. If words failed him, Kuroko was going to rely his feelings through his action. Kagami wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist and lifted him up, Kuroko wrapping his legs around him as he was carried off into the bed.

"Kagami." Kuroko breathed out, warningly.

"Fuck, really Kuroko? I'm super hard right now, let me just get a quicky and then-"

"Switch us, now."

There was something exciting about Kuroko's voice that Kagami turned them around without question. He watched as Kuroko fiddled with his shirt, lifting it up from the helms and pulled it over his head. Kagami through it somewhere he didn't care and lifted up his waist as Kuroko strugged with his pants.

"Great, your turn."

Kuroko chuckled a bit as he leaned down, kissing Kagami again. His fingers ran though his hair, massaging them as his tongue massaged his carvers and Kagami moaned into him. He ground his hips up a little impatiently and Kuroko grunted.

"Stop."

"Hurry it up then, I told you I'm hard." Kagami growled out.

Kuroko shot a warning glare, but was quick to get rid of his shirt. His pants, an idea appeared in his mind as he moved off Kagami and sat against his headstand. Kagami raised an eyebrow as he turned to look.

"You never gave me head, did you?"

It wasn't a question.

"That's a little unfair, don't you think? After all the times I gave them to you."

"I don't do head."

"I don't care, I'm waiting."

Kagami glared a fierce glare at Kuroko, who simply stared back emotionless.

"Don't held your breath."

Kuroko still stared, obviously waiting. Kagami growled loudly and stood up, heading towards the door butt naked. He slammed his door close as he exited leaving Kuroko with an erection, probably not as hard as Kagami's though. Even though Kuroko was done playing games, this was one all the same. Kuroko could always jerk off or take a cold shower, Kagami on the other hand didn't look like the type to touch himself and in order to take a shower he'd have to come back into the room.

Kuroko won.

He actually did win when Kagami came stomping back in, his poker face matching Kuroko's.

"I'm going to fucking kill you."

Kuroko tilted his head to the side, almost inviting him to wrap his huge hands around his throat. Kagami regretted the day he messed with Kuroko. Not only did he get his first kiss stolen by him and 'boy virginity', but now he was about to be his first head too.

"I'm gonna suck."

"That's the point."

"I mean doing it you idiot!"

"I'll walk you through."

Kagami ran a hand down his face and walked back over, "pants off."

"You do it."

Kuroko was pushing his limits, he wanted to see just how far he could push though. Kagami glared as he reached for his pants, Kuroko slapped his hands away though.

"With your mouth."

"Fuck you."

"We already would be if you simply listened."

Without a warning, Kuroko reached for Kagami's red hair and pulled his head down to his pants. Kagami bit him rather hard on hid stomach before he spat out curses, his teeth tugging at Kuroko's pants button. Once that was over pulling the zipper down was easy, though Kuroko's erection pressed against his face. There was no way he could pull Kuroko's pants down with his teeth, Kuroko stepped in though and kicked them off along with his boxers.

"Prick."

"Still waiting."

Kagami stared down at the throbbing member before placing his lips over it. He felt the shiver that coursed Kuroko the instant his they made contact and blinked. That quick? Kagami was already starting to taste precum. He looked up and saw the erotic face Kuroko was making, his hands clenched into fists against his stomach, his eyes lowered, but still visible to see his hazy blue eyes with his mouth open, panting. Kagami didn't mind so much anymore. Obvious it was a lie before when he said he didn't know what to do, he's gotten plenty enough heads to pick up on some things. He loved it when they would swirl their tongues around his shaft.

"AH." Kuroko moaned, squeezing his thighs against Kagami's face.

Kagami pulled him out and bit his thigh, making Kuroko squeak and open his legs further again.

"Do that again and we're done."

Kuroko nodded and Kagami placed his mouth over again, swirling his tongue. He started sucking, biting, drool coming out the back of his mouth as he tried his best to get this over with... or maybe make it longer. He'd never heard these sounds for Kuroko before, so light, so panting and sexy. His hands curled around in his hair and pushed Kagami closer, deeper. He started humming and Kuroko arched his back out, seeing stars. Kagami sucked harder, licking all around as he started to lean back, making a popping sound as he released Kuroko's member. It looked about ready to explode, same as Kuroko. He gave it a lick and kiss at the tip and Kuroko yelled out, banging his head against the wall.

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Kagami wasn't as bad as he thought he'd be either.

"Can I can the favor returned now?" He asked.

Kuroko chuckled and tackled Kagami onto the bed, nibbling on his ear.

"That, felt, amazing." He whispered huskily.

Kagami chuckled himself, lifting his eyebrow at Kuroko's amusing looking face and bright smile.

"Hold on." He said digging around in Kagami's nightstand, pulling out lube and a condom.

"They're not your size, just use a lot of lube." Kagami said.

Kuroko nodded and tossed the condom back, going to Kagami. He straddled him and leaned over, giving a small kiss on his neck. A bite followed after that and trailed down to his treasure trails, small kisses before love bites. When he got to Kagami's shaft he gave it the same treatment, a kiss and a bite before he squirted the lube on his hands.

"Fuck it, hurry up Kuroko."

"Of course... Taigi."

Kagami's eyes widened and that's when Kuroko entered. He flinched and cursed loudly, Kuroko giving a sheepish grin. Kagami was just as tight as the first time he did it, maybe even tighter. Kuroko waited until he could move though, slowly rocking into him. Kagami grunted loudly, fire erupting in his stomach. He tried to match Kuroko's strides, even make them faster, Kuroko was at a set pace though.

"Fuck Kuroko! Stop teasing!" He yelled.

I love you.

Kuroko quickened up the pace, his hair sticking to face from the sweat.

"Yeah, that's it."

I love you.

Kagami spread his legs out wider for Kuroko and grabbed his hips, helping Kuroko ride him. Even grind was met with his hips, ever moaned shared between them.

I've always been in love with you.

"Quicker, I need more."

Kuroko tried to go as fast as he could now with his stamina, pounding into the larger male. A tear dropped down his eye as he stared at Kagami, watching his face clenched up as he cried out his release.

And I'll always will.

"You were actually able to let me release." Kagami chuckled wiping the sweat off his face.

Kuroko didn't collapse, he just pulled himself out and staggered a little as he got off the bed. Kagami blinked, coming down from his high, and turned sideways.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

Home? "Why the fuck are you doing that?!"

"Because this was a last time thing Kagami, I'm... I'm done now."

It pained him to say it. Kagami's eyes widened slightly. He was paralyzed and simply watched as Kuroko gathered his clothes. Before he could put any of them on though Kagami woke up and stood.

"What the fuck Kuroko!? You can't just fuck me and then say you're done with me!"

"Why?! That's exactly what you've done with every other guy you've used!"

"I thought we were different! We had an agreement!"

"Well I don't need your fucking agreement anymore!" Kuroko yelled, tossing his pants at Kagami.

He smacked them aside, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. "Did you find a better fuck?"

Kuroko snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Was that it?! Is that why your fucking ditching me right now?"

"You're a fucking idiot Kagami, a huge one."

"Then tell me what the fuck is there else for me to think?! Why are you doing this Kuroko?! I deserve an explanation!"

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! Kuroko took a deep breath and sighed out, "there's someone else."

He could never tell Kagami those words. His shoulders fell, his face relaxing as Kuroko came to turns with his. He didn't expect a fight after that, he expected curse words and Kagami yelling at him to leave, but not for Kagami to push his against the wall. The back of his head slammed against it and he gasped out in shock.

"WHO THE FUCK IS IT?!" Kagami roared.

His eyes were a bright red, almost like he was in the zone. Kuroko gulped and tried to push him off, Kagami grabbed his hands and slammed them against the wall above him.

"ANSWER ME!"

"It doesn't really matter does it?! We're done!"

Kagami started chuckling darkly, "Kuroko, Kuroko, and you call me the fucking idiot. You were done, that shit back there wasn't nearly enough to satisfy me. You see, I'm just getting started." He said positioning himself.

"Kagami get off me! Get off me right now! Kaga-AH!" Kuroko flinched filling Kagami shove his whole shaft inside with one swoop.

He felt his legs breaking as Kagami slammed his against that wall, over and over again with a cruel expression on his face.

"Tell me, does he fuck better than I do?"

Kuroko gasped out, tears coming to his eyes as the hurricane of emotions swirled inside of him.

"Does he fuck you rough? Huh? Can he make you cum like I can?"

At the words cum Kuroko couldn't help but give a release, Kagami wasn't nearly close though.

"Fucking whore, were you seeing him behind my back? Huh? How many times can he make you cum in one go Kuroko? Answer me!"

"Fuck you." Kuroko glared then moaned out in pleasure.

Kagami gave a sadistic smirk and pulled out, Kuroko's legs given out underneath him.

"If you think we're done you're sadly mistaken, I just can't stand looking at the face of a faggot."

Kuroko gave up a fight and kicked Kagami's legs, "looks who's talking! Bigger faggot!"

It was a horrible insult, it struck Kagami's nerves as he turned Kuroko over and placed his weight on him, without warning penetrating him. Kuroko cried out, Kagami simply ignored it and used him as a fuck toy. It was torture. Kuroko both enjoyed and hated it. There were no words, no kisses, no caresses, just Kagami blindly screwing his backside while Kuroko came on the floor multiple times. He didn't let up, he was never satisfied. Kagami didn't let up at all, every time he came he thought of Kuroko. Once this was done, it was over. Kuroko wouldn't be his alone anymore.

With ever release, his shaft became hard again and started back at frightening pace. He blocked our Kuroko's cries, moans, he didn't care. Kagami was using him like he should have used him in the first place, for a release. The releases were never enough though and his body wasn't able to keep up with his mind. Kuroko had long since given up, giving into his feelings. He's never felt like this before and just gave out grunts with every release, waiting for it to be over. Finally, Kagami pulled him self out and pushed Kuroko aside.

"Leave, now."

Kuroko tried to get up, his knees were shaky though. He collapsed several times and Kagami rolled his eyes, stalking over to his bathroom. The door slammed and Kuroko heard the water running. By the time he came out Kuroko and all his clothes were gone. Kagami blinked.

"FUCK!" He growled slamming his fist into the wall beside him.

Why the fuck was he feeling like this?!


	7. Chapter 7

_With Love, Yeah Right_

_Chapter 7_

* * *

><p>Kuroko was prepared to see Kagami and act like the past months had never happened, or at least didn't mean anything. He showed up at practice just like he normally would every other day, Kagami wasn't there though. And for some reason, that really made Kuroko angry. So what if they had a big break-up? Kuroko was the one who had to limp home and practice the next day, not Kagami. If anything he should be the one missing! So why was Kagami not here?!<p>

"Kagami, I hope your really enjoying your day off right now, because when I see you again I'm going to kill you." Riko muttered softly to herself, talking about quadruple and maybe six times practice.

Kuroko dribbled his ball, "maybe you should do ten times, and make him make 30 three-pointer shots every day after practice or else he can't leave."

"Good, that's good start Kuroko. I'm thinking more like 50 though."

Kuroko shrugged, "why not 100?"

"Guys! You're really planning on killing Kagami!" Hyuuga said shockingly.

"Kill, scar beyond recognition, whatever makes him suffer more." Riko said before she started discussing punishments with Kuroko.

Where was Kagami? Was on every minds as they steered clear from their captain. Where was he? With his mind fucked up, his heart acting weird, his urges even worse than before, and scowl scaring off everyone within a mile radius, Kagami was trying to calm down by relieving some of his stress. The nurse had been in her office this morning, so a supply closet was the setting instead. It didn't matter where though today, Kagami just needed some help.

"Kagami-,Kag-ahmie! S-stop!"

It wasn't working.

"Kagami!"

He was even hard, there was nothing.

"Fuck Kagami! Will you stop ramming into me!"

Kagami quickly pulled out and got redressed, leaving the room. It wasn't the same, nothing was the same. There was no release, no feelings, though the urges were still there. No, they weren't urges anymore, but more like cravings. His body, they didn't crave these random males, they craved Kuroko. He wasn't an option anymore since they... they...

"FUCK!" Kagami yelled punching a locker.

Kuroko had screwed him over, he had really screwed him over. Falling in love with a third player wasn't apart of their deal, only seeing each other wasn't apart of their deal either though. It was completely unfair! Kuroko had basically said to use him instead of everybody else in Kagami's life and what had he done in the end? Fucking stabbed him in the back. Kagami was pissed, he was pissed beyond pissed, and it was strange. This wasn't the first time he's been dissed by a male who suddenly found their other half, but the fact that it was Kuroko rubbed him the wrong way.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

What was wrong with him?! Why did it only have to be Kuroko now?! Why did, why... why... Kagami took a deep breath and sighed out when he heard the school bell ringing. Without a second thought he started walking towards class. Sitting in the desk behind him though, staring out the window was Kuroko. Kagami's chest started feeling weird as he felt an erection coming on. No though, Kuroko was a bastard. Fuck him.

Those eyes turned and stared right into his. It was only for a split second before Kagmai ran, that second was enough to send shivers down Kagami's spine. Memories of their last time together said his brain into haywire and he simply had to get away. He had to, he had to, he had...

Kuroko was acting weird that day. Very weird. Thinking back on it he probably didn't want to sleep with Kagami, he probably just wanted to break things off with him there but felt pity for the large man.

No, Kuroko wanted to be in charge. If that was true then he would have just let Kagmai fuck him. No, Kuroko was the one in control and it felt... different. Everything felt... deeper, the kisses, the connections, and warmer too. Kuroko was acting weird, it wasn't because of the goodbye though.

Kuroko had called him a fucking idiot.

He had confessed seeing someone else.

He never loved him.

...

Love? Where did that come in from? Love wasn't even in this category, or maybe it was if Kuroko loved the someone else. When did he have time to see someone else though? Everyday the two of them would be together, whether it practice or screwing or even kissing, so when did this other random guy come in? There was a secret, a reason why Kuroko did all of this. If he hadn't caught Kagami that one day, none of this would have happened. Everything would have been the same as it was before.

Kuroko had saw him though and almost immediately after wanted to be with him.

Kuroko wanted him.

Did he find him attractive?

Secret... secret...

Did... a secret he couldn't tell, it wasn't the one where he confessed his sexuality, it was one that he couldn't tell Kagami... something personal... something special... something that had to do with him. He had to do something to earn that secret, what was it he had to do though?

Did it even matter anymore though? They were done, everything was over. That one pleasure of his was gone. The only thing left to do was forget about it all. Forget. Forget it all.

He didn't care that much about Kuroko anyway.

* * *

><p>Kuroko gave up too quickly. He realized that as the days passed into weeks. Kagami could never love him, maybe he could have one day. Maybe it was just regret. He had given everything to Kagami only to end up with nothing. Things were back to normal between them though they rarely talked, life was the same now. Kuroko had lost something though. Not his light, but his heart. He should have fought more. He's fought harder for basketball, did he just not love Kagami enough? Was his love not that strong? He was still bothered seeing Kagami around those other men, well maybe not see but he knew. He had returned to who he was once between, so Kuroko returned to being clueless.<p>

There was a regret there though and alone, Kuroko would remember everything. Those touches against him, those kisses all along him, his breath, his hair, his eyes. Now someone else was enjoying all of those. It was going to happen soon, Kuroko was going to come crawling back. He could feel it in his bones, feel it deep, deep, inside of him. Kagami had left a mark too deep to heal and hide. Until the feeling became too much though, Kuroko was going to try. Try and try and try until one day, he was standing outside of Kagami's apartment building. He took a step forward, a step back, two steps up the stairs, jumped back down from them. He turned to leave, looked back, pivoted back, ran a few steps away, and had this whole dance before he started running.

He had lasted so long, he couldn't give in like this. No, he could last more. Maybe he could find release in other people like Kagami had, it didn't have to be him. It didn't have to be him! Kuroko tripped and skidded across the ground. He stared at the asphalt, tears stinging in his eyes as he cried silently to himself.

It did. It could have only been him because Kuroko loves him. He loves him. Kagami was more than a light, more than a friend, a fuck buddy, a teammate. Kagami meant so much more than all of those things and Kuroko never had the chance to tell him because he was scared. It didn't hide that fact that it wasn't true though, that even more than basketball Kuroko had seemed to fall that deep in love with Kagami.

"Why the fuck are you doing lying on the ground?"

Kuroko's whole being froze. His body instantly stiffed up and he tried to use his vanishing drive to make him invisible enough to get away. Kagami had grabbed his hand though when he tried to run and tugged him roughly back.

"I asked you a-... why are you crying?"

"It doesn't concern you." Kuroko answered chilly, it did nothing due to his tears though.

Kagami watched his tears fall, watched as his noticed him bleeding from several spots and finally noticed that he was trying to hide himself. From him or from the people around him, Kagami had no idea. He simply tightened his grip on the boy and started tugging him to his apartment.

"Let me go Kagami." Kuroko growled.

"You're bleeding."

"I'm fine."

"Okay, your fine. I'm still going to patch you up, we certainly can't play if one of our star players is fucked up."

"No Kagami! Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO!" Kuroko yelled shoving him away.

Kagami nearly fell and turned back to Kuroko with a fierce glare, it vanished though as he saw how crippled Kuroko looked. His body was shaking, his eyes wide, more tears falling as he shook his head and looked like he was trying to defend himself.

"I can't go in, I can't go in." He whispered.

"Look all I'm trying to do is help! I respect that you found someone, I won't try anything if that's what your worried about! Just let me help you."

"But if I go up there, I'll want you back."

Kagami's heart beat through his ears while Kuroko started taking steps away. He couldn't resist, his body was yearning out for Kagami's touch again. It wanted him, it wanted him badly. Kuroko couldn't give in though, he had to leave.

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP SHIT IS THAT?!" Kagami yelled.

He wasn't about to let his prey escape. Oh no, he reached out and yanked Kuroko's shirt towards him, holding their faces inches apart.

"YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME AND THEN SAY YOU WANT ME BACK! SHIT LIKE THAT DOESN'T WORK KUROKO! IF YOU WANTED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME FOR ANOTHER MAN!"

"THERE WAS NO OTHER MAN! I ONLY SAID THAT BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ACCEPTED THE TRUTH!"

"WHAT TRUTH? THAT YOU'RE GAY? THAT YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME?! ENOUGH WITH THE BULLSHIT, IF CHEATING ON ME WASN'T THE TRUTH THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! TELL ME WHY AND I'LL LET YOU GO!"

"BECAUSE I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Kuroko gasped and covered his mouth. He wanted to be honest for once to him, he didn't mean to be that honest though. No, he didn't. Kagami's grip seemed to loosen up a little bit as he stared confused as hell at Kuroko.

"Huh?"

"I told you the truth, now let me go." Kuroko struggled.

"Fuck that, what the hell did you just say?"

"I love you, okay? I was in love with you, that's the only reason why I wanted you to chose me to be your fuck buddy. I was in love with you. But it turned out you weren't gay and then it turned out you had this phobia of being gay, but then you started changing. I thought it was for me, I made myself believe it was because of me, that you were actually falling for me, but then I had to wake myself up and realize that I was nothing but an easy lay to you. A place to store your cock for the winter, and I couldn't put myself through that anymore. I couldn't. So I had to leave, because I want love Kagami. I don't want this, I never wanted this. All I wanted was to be close to you, to have a piece of your heart. You aren't willing giving that out though so I can't stay and let my heart break every time I realize this. Now let me go."

"You can't just say that out of the blue like that."

"It wasn't out of the blue, you just never cared to notice."

"I did notice though!" Kagami yelled.

Kuroko's eyes widened, "then why didn't you ever do anything?"

"Because I only just noticed after you confessed!" Kagami confessed.

He felt it, all those feelings had a name for them. Love. It was love. Kuroko loved him. A male loved him. It was weird, strange, not normal. Kagami wasn't gay, he didn't go that way, why did he keep telling him these things though? Why did it matter if he was gay or straight? Love was love, no matter what shape, size, or form, and Kagami... Kagami... He didn't know.

"I don't know." He said squeezing his eyes shut.

"I didn't expect you too."

There was tug on his hand and Kagami quickly realized Kuroko was leaving him again. Only this time, he knew the truth about everything. He knew how to stop it too.

"I don't know what to say, I can show you what I feel though Kuroko." Kagami said looked down at him.

"Please, you've shown me enough. I don't want this anymore Kagmai." Kuroko shook his head as he was pulled into his chest.

"Please." Kagami begged pressing their foreheads together.

"If you do it I won't be able to leave again." Kuroko cried.

"You won't want too." Kagami said before pressing their lips together.

It was soft, gently. A little experiment as Kagami simply pressed their lips to one another, because he licked Kuroko's bottom lip and it became more. A hand reach out to clutch Kuroko's hair, tugging it softly so he'd open his mouth and let Kagami in. Tongues danced with each other and Kagami pulled Kuroko closer to him, closer than humanly possible he'd like to believe. Kuroko was stuck there against him, crying out tears of he didn't know what.

"You showed me your love last time Kuroko, let me show you mine now. Please." Kagami whispered against his lips.

He didn't leave time for an answer as Kagami dragged Kuroko into his apartment building, waiting in the hellish elevator for a minute before making it into his apartment. There Kagami slowly wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist, sprawling his hands flat on Kuroko's stomach.

"From the first moment we ever did it, I've always felt something here." Kagami sighed out in his ear.

Kuroko flinched lightly as his hands started working their way up his shirt. Lightly, his fingers traced his abs, a gently touch and tickle, working their up to his ribs.

"There'd always be a knot here, and it'd move up, all the way up." Kagami whispered lightly kissing his neck.

Kuroko flinched again and raised his hands up as Kagami pulled his shirt off of him.

"Just thinking about you Kuroko would turn me on, just seeing you sweat during practice made me want to jump you. It was the reason why I screwed you so many times at school, I just couldn't keep my hands off you."

"Ka-kagami." Kuroko started shivering.

His hands trailed back down to his pants, brushing against his member. Kuroko moaned as he slowly pulled the zipper down, letting his pants slide off along with his boxers.

"One time wasn't enough, I needed to have you again, and again, and again." Kagami said stripping his clothes off with ease.

Kagami lifted Kuroko up and pressed their lips together, slowly teasing and taunting him, gnawing on his bottom lip as he led them to the bedroom. Gently, he laid Kuroko down and exhaled loudly in his mouth, pulling back.

"Is this what you felt every time you were with me?" Kagami asked, his eyes shining diamonds.

Kuroko made a face Kagami had never seen before, a sort of sad and confused face. He reached out to stroke his cheek, tracing his bottom lip with his thumb.

"All those times, I never saw. I treated you like nothing more than a sex toy, I never once tried to..." He sighed pressing their foreheads together.

Slowly he started kissing him again, more, more, harder and harder. Their teeth banked together, their saliva fusing, Kagami craving more of Kuroko's taste. The kisses turned heated, breathless. Kagami didn't want to part so he didn't, exhaling loudly out his nose. Kuroko cried and wrapped his arms around Kagami, kissing him back just as fiercely.

"I love you Kagami." Kuroko cried out.

Kagami looked down as he covered his eyes with an arm, tears streaming down. There was a small smile on Kagami's face as he positioned himself over Kuroko, slowly pushing himself in. Kuroko mewed and spread his legs out wider, Kagami leaning down to kiss his tears.

"I won't make you cry anymore Tetsuya, I promise." Kagami said as he started moving.

Kuroko stiffed and closed his eyes, focusing on the butterflies in the pit of his stomach. They started off slow, just like Kagami, but they took off when the pace started getting faster. Kuroko moaned and panted, meeting his strides. Every time Kagami would move, Kuroko would lift his hips up and meet for a steady rhythm. Kagami never took his eyes off him and Kuroko tried his best to do the same, he couldn't stop this overwhelming feeling though.

"Kagami- Kagami I'm gonna-" He cried out.

"I know, it's alright." Kagami said leaning down.

He sealed them lips together as he moved even faster, wanting to release with him. Kuroko cried, thinking to himself I love you. Through the kiss he had a feeling that Kagami was answering his reply, giving him an I love you right back.

* * *

><p>The team all stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the new couple that walked inside the gym hand in hand. Kuroko had his usual face, if you really looked there was a hint of a smile, while Kagami was looking elsewhere, scratching the back of his head. It was silent for a long time before Kagami looked back and glared.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!"

Everyone flinched and went back to practice, all except Riko who raised an eyebrow at the two and walked over.

"So this is the reason why you two have been acting so weird lately, I should have known better. Kagami was being an asshole of a boyfriend, wasn't he Kuroko?" Riko asked.

"HEY!" Kagami yelled.

Kuroko shrugged, "pretty much."

"No wonder you helped me figure out his punishment for ditching."

"WHAT?! KUROKO YOU-"

"I assume that everything is okay again?" She asked, the two of them ignoring Kagami's rants.

"Better than okay, forgive us for our performance. We're willing to work even harder to make up for our slack, six times practice if you so desire."

"Kuroko! Why are you negotiating-"

"I like the sound of that, tell me if Kagami ever acts up again, I'll give him ten times the practice. Glad you two finally came out the closet, go ahead and get changed. We have a lot of work to do." Riko said then blew her whistle.

Kuroko started walking towards the boy's locker room, dragging Kagami with him.

"What the hell was that Kuroko?! We would have been fine if we just stayed quiet, six times practice! Are you trying to kill us?! And what's with the punishment?! Were you the one who told coach to make me stay after school until I made-"

Kuroko silenced Kagami with a short kiss against his lips, "enough of the past Kagami. Let's focus on the here and now."

Kagami pouted lightly and glared at the smaller man, leaning down to press their lips together again.

"You owe me, I'm expecting you to pay back with interest as well."

Kuroko rolled his eyes and opened up his locker, placing his bag inside before he started stripping off his uniform.

"We never did it in the boy's locker room, have we? It'll be a start." Kagami said looming behind him.

"Kagami-" Kuroko stuttered feeling his body get pressed against the lockers.

"I like this scenario a lot." Kagmai said.

"I can tell." Kuroko said, feeling his member against his back, "but we have to practice."

"It'll be just a quickly, I won't hurt you. I love you, remember?"

"What if they come in?"

"Everyone's practicing, we could have been done by now if you stopped complaining." Kagami said loosening his belt.

"Ka-kah-kagami!"

Riko, along with everyone else in the basketball team, all stood outside the boy's locker room with an ear pressed against the door.

"S-should we rea-really be listening to this?" He asked, his face a bright red.

"If they didn't want us to hear, they wouldn't be doing it in the locker room." Riko said, blood dripping down her nose.

"Wow, they are really going at it." Kyoshi chuckled.

All of a sudden the door slammed open and everyone fell down, face to face with an extremely pissed off Kagami with his pants on and a shy Kuroko in the corner of the room, a pair of boxers on.

"You're dead." Kagami glared.

"RUN! PRACTICE IS CANCELLED FOR TODAY!" Riko yelled running away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTS!" Kagami yelled.

Kuroko stayed in the room and shook his head, placing a hand over his mouth as he shook his head.

"I'M GOING TO KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!"

What else did he expect if they did it in the locker room was everyone else was still there?


End file.
